


'Tis The Season!

by cantthinkofausername_B_Pike



Series: Carry On Countdown 2017 [24]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Carry On Countdown, Christmas Decorating, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, this was supposed to be fluffy but then the angst caught up to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantthinkofausername_B_Pike/pseuds/cantthinkofausername_B_Pike
Summary: Baz returns to his room on November First only to find that Simon has turned it into a Christmas paradise. aka, Simon is that person who starts Christmas as soon as Halloween is over, while Baz just wants him to wait until December.For Day 25 of the Countdown: Christmas Decorating





	'Tis The Season!

When I walk into my room after class, I’m completely taken aback by what I see. Christmas lights twinkle across the walls and draped along the desks. There’s a tiny fake tree in the corner, covered in shiny ornaments. Burl Ives’ greatest hits are playing. Every inch of the room is Christmas.

“Hi, Baz!” Snow says as he starts carefully placing fake snow around the fake tree.

“What is this?” I ask, waving my hand to indicate the entire room.

Snow smiles brightly. “It’s November first!”

Everything suddenly makes sense. It’s not Halloween anymore, and of course Snow would be that person who starts Christmas the very second Halloween ends. He’s never done this before, but then, he’s usually been on a mission for the Mage or something. Either that, or he really wanted to piss me off.

“It is not Christmas yet, Snow. It isn’t even December.”

The radio switches from _White Christmas_ to _Deck the Halls_. 

“Tis the season!” Simon says. I can just hear the exclamation marks after everything he says. He is really far too enthusiastic for this.

“No, it is not.” I switch off the radio. “I’m going to have to hear that everywhere I go for the next two months. I should at least be able to escape it in my own room.”

“You are ruining the Christmas spirit, Baz.” Simon says reproachfully.

“Good,” I huff, sitting on my bed heavily. I don’t like Halloween, as it feels like some sort of mockery that people dress up as vampires when I would give anything not to be one. But I hate Christmas. Christmas is full of advertisements showing happy families opening presents together, but for me it is a reminder that I never got to have a Christmas with my mother. At least, not one I was old enough to remember.

“Can’t you just let me have this one thing?” Simon asks sadly.

“Can’t you at least wait until December?” I reply, irritated. At least then, I would only have to deal with this for a week or two before I go back home. (Not that home will be any better. Daphne loves decorating for Christmas.)

Snow sits on the floor by his bed, leaning back against the mattress. “But no one will be here in December,” he says, and I’d forgotten. That he isn’t going anywhere for Christmas, that the holiday is even emptier for him than it is for me. “It’s no fun when nobody is around.”

“I’m the only one who’s going to see this, you know,” I say, but I make an effort not to sound mean.

Snow shrugs. He does that a lot, and each shrug has its own meaning. Unfortunately, I can’t translate this one. “What?” I ask.

“This… this is normal.” I still don’t understand, and when this becomes clear to him, Snow keeps talking, often taking long breaks in the middle of his sentences to figure out where he wants them to go. Normally, I would’ve made fun of him for that, but now I’m genuinely curious. “Penny and Agatha, they’re the only real friends I ever had. And, I guess I’m friends with most people here, but they’ve always been my best friends. I bounce around a lot, outside of school, never stay in the same place for long. But them, and fighting with you, are the most permanent things I have. So, I want to do Christmas here, while they’re here.”

And there’s just nothing I can say to that. Snow has just bared his soul to me, for some reason. He professes to hate me, and then he does this. I will never figure him out.

I shrug, pulling a trick out of his book. This shrug means ‘Fine.’ It means ‘I understand,’ or ‘Carry on.’ 

“So… that’s it? You’re suddenly fine with this?” Snow seems absolutely shocked that I’m not arguing with him anymore.

I nod. I realize that I’m condemning myself to a month and a half of 24/7 Christmas, but I knew that as soon as I walked in the door. I was never going to make Snow take the stuff down. Snow said that fighting with me was a permanent thing, but I hope he’s wrong. I think I could stop hating Christmas if I got to celebrate it with Snow.

**Author's Note:**

> how to know if i wrote something: a) unnecessary angst b) a ridiculously cheesy ending. hope you enjoyed this mess!


End file.
